Bloody painter-stalker
by Angelacougar
Summary: Vanessa meets the bloody painter, but what will happen? hes a very unstable guy I can tell you that much, but in the end, the chice he has to make, could affect him more than he thought.
1. who is it?

Bloody painter-stalkers

My name is Vanessa, and you could say I'm emo, and you could say that I'm goth, either way I don't care,but there's something out there, it's following me, but IT, talks to me, but I done know who he is, at least, I didn't know who he was until last night. I'm being stalked,by THE BLOODY PAINTER. But let me tell you from the beginning. I was coming home from school one day, when I felt someone watching me. But I couldn't find anyone around scence I usually waited until almost everyone was gone out if school before I left. So I just kept on moving. That night, after I took a shower, I went into my room, only to find a giant red smile on my dresser. Needless to say I was scared shitless, but when I looked around I couldn't find anyone, so I figured someone had played a prank on me, it wasn't the first time someone has broken into my house hair to scare me or vandalize my most precious things. I just cleaned up the "smile" and went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I felt someone watching me, my parents were out of town, on a business trip, so I knew someone had broken in. At least, I THOUGHT someone had broken , with a sigh, I climbed out of bed, and headed down stairs, only to find, 'someone' sitting on my couch.

Authors note: wether u like it or not, I'm going to continue, but still, tell me what u think


	2. the metting

Bloody painter- stalker chapter 2

The man now sitting on my couch had on a whirs mask with a red painted smile on it. He wore black baggy jeans, and a blue long cloak. He was leaning on his side and his head was leaning against his hand, and his arm was resting on the arm of the couch. I froze on the bottom step, and I could see under his mask his cheek bones rise as he saw my face. I couldn't move. I looked down next to him on the couch to see a green fat notebook, half wondering, half scared of what it contained. He moved to stand up, being careful not to make any sudden movements. I quickly made an analysis on weather u could be fast enough to get to my room, but as I looked up at the stairs I realized that would be impossible. He quietly walked over to me, and tears squeezed from my eyes as he pulled out a knife. He walked over and pressed it to my throat. I could hear his soft breathing from underneath his mask,being muffled.

And just like that, he was gone, he snapped his fingers in front of my face, making me flinch, and when I opened my eyes, all I saw was a piece of paper flowing back and forth down to the carpet. I picked in up, and what it said made my blood run cold,

"ILL BE WAITING, WATCHING, AND SOON, ILL GET YOU WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT,

P.S... DONT BE EXCITED ABOUT TOMORROW, BECAUSE THERE IS NO TOMORROW/ KEEP SMILING! :)"


	3. you shouldnt do that if i were you

Bloody painter-stalker-chapter 3

The paper slipped from between my fingers. Fear coursed through me, and I froze. Tears streamed down my face, and I ran up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door and locked it. I couldn't breath, what had happened had scared me more than I ever could, I didn't know what else to do, so I locked my window, and curled up into a ball, in the corner of my room and cried. I woke up to my alarm clock the next morning, last-night gevents flooded into my mind. I heaved, stood and ran to my bathroom. I threw up in the toilet, nothing coming out.

I showered, and dressed in my usual attire. Black undershirt, black sweater, and dark blue skinny cut jeans. Half way through my make up I got a call from one of my friends. His name was Jake. He was more goth than emo, just because of how happy he was all the time, the most upbeat out of all of us, which is why I like to hand around him more often, he's less likely to commute suiside, and the others are SO against the world, that if I didn't have jake, I would kill myself because of how depressing they are, but you couldn't blame them, we only have eachother. Gothies and Emos gotta stick togeather, or else no one will. To be honest I accually have a crush on Jake, I mean, we have more in common than we do with any of our other friends, and we get along pretty well too.

Sow times things don't always work well between us, you know, like what we should all do together and stuff, but, oh well, that's normal you know? As soon as I finished my make-up, I heard a honk out side the house, and I looked out to see Jake in his red SUV giving me a thumbs-up. I smiled and waved at him as he motioned for me to come and join him. I nodded and headed down stairs. As h drive me to school, he turned on one of my favorite songs, OUTSIDE by HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD, I couldn't help but sing along as we drove into the student parking lot. I smiled at our friends who waved back. We meet up with them and just talked until the bell rang.

A week passed, with nothing happening, until Jake mentioned a murder, when I asked him who was the murderer, he said, THE BLOODY PAINTER, when I gave him a questioning look, he pulled out his phone with a sigh, and showed me a video of the news report that told the description. I stared with my mouth open, I couldn't do anything but stare at the drawn description of the man I saw nearly a week ago in the video. Jake gave me a questioning look, and I smiled back, but he just drugged his shoulders and gave me that look he always give when he NEEDS to know something, so I just told him," I saw that man, in my house, scared the living daylight out of me, but he disappeared!"

He looked at me for a long time before we heard the first bell ring, which made us both hurry out of the car and we both made a mad dash to our classes. The Rest of the day went by fast, English, math, break, art biology, lunch, science and P.E, all the same, they were all boring except art, but all were hard AP classes. I had so much homework all I wanted to do was get home ad get it done.

3 hours later, I finally finished all my homework. Shifting through all my papers to see if I had missed any pages, and not finding any, I decided to look up this, BLOODY PAINTER guy. So, I turned on my laptop, and once it loaded, I went to my favorite search engine and searched him up, what I found, was something more horrifying than what you would realize. Pictures and crime scene photos popped up, I clicked on one, and it sent me to a government site, and what I saw, made my blood run cold, and my breathing become faster and harder,(that's what she said). All I saw, in big red letters, was,"DONT BE EXCITED ABOUT TOMORROW, BECAUSE THERE IS NO TOMORROW! :) " the same word that were in the note. I thought about dialing the police, but as soon as I grabbed my phone and punched in 911, before I could hit SEND, I heard a voice behind me,

" I wouldn't do that If I were you"

And I froze as I felt the tip of the knife against the middle of my back.


	4. first encounter

Bloody painter-stalker chapter 4

Fear coursed through me, and the phone slipped from between my fingers, and as it slipped, it touched the tip of my finger, pressing the SEND button. He yanked it up and pressed end just as the operator said," 9-1-1, what's your emergenc-" and he gave me a cold stare from his eyes that you could see through his eye holes in the mask. Tears ran weld up in my eyes as he glared, and I yelped as he grabbed my wrist and he towed me away from the computer screen, and slammed me into the wall. He put the knife to my throat, and pressed it in, just enough to make it bleed slightly and make me wince. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" He demanded, I couldn't say anything, I opened my mouth, but all that came out were squeaks. " WHY did you do that?!" He said, taking me by the collar with his free hand and pulling me towards him, then slamming me back into the wall." What do you mean?" I asked

" You know what I mean!" He shouted, slamming me against the wall again. I yelped, and he threw me to to he ground, I twisted to see him standing above me with the knife held high over his head, getting ready to plunge it into me, as he came down on me, I rolled, and he missed me by mear inches, the knife hitting the hard-wood floor, and he yanked on it, only for it to be stuck, and as he yanked on it again, it finally coming free and him stumbling back, I stood up and ran, closing the door behind me as bolted down the steps. As I reached the bottom step, I heard my door slam open ad him growl as he chased after me. I ran to the back door and fumbled with the dead bolt, finally getting it open, I swing it open only to get kicked forward by him and I stumbled down the few steps and fell hard on my stomach. I twisted to see him slowly descending down the step towards me.

I could run anymore, I hurt my foot, I winced in pain as he stood over me. And I couldn't help but cry, my last moment were going to be me being stabbed to death by a freak, and I couldn't even see my parents one last time to say goodbye, I couldn't do anything now, except cry.

He leaned forward so that way our faces were in front of each other, and looked into my eyes. I squeezed eyes shut and turned my head. I expected to feel a knife in my chest, but instead, I got a tap on my shoulder, and I looked up to see him holding his green notebook. He opened it to a blank page, but then, all of a sudden it wasn't a blank page anymore, it was a portrait of me, laughing with my head hung back, and my arms wrapped around my waist with a big smile on my face. I was two days ago, when Jake had made a joke, I don't even remember the IKR, all I remember was that it was so funny to me that I couldn't stop laughing. I looked up at him, half scared, half surprised. He put out his hand for me to help me up, so I took it, and he helped me up. We stared at each other for a few seconds, before he pushed me back, not hard, but enough to make me stumble. Then he walked off. Not saying anything, just, walking away. I thought to go after him, but then I heard police sirens. I Ra inside and turned off all the lights as If none was home. They kept knocking, but after a while, they left, and I breathed a sigh.


	5. conflicted feelings

Bloody painter chapter 5

I looked up to see him, standing in the corner of my room. I've now seen him enough times to recognize him. I don't know weather I should be scared or not by this point, so I just stared at him, and he stared back. After about a minute or so, I sighed, and waved at him, though I figured he wouldn't see, he did, and with the moonlight I could see him wave back.i felt awkward, being do nice after she just tried to kill me, but what could I do, no one was here except for me, and I couldn't get away, it was a now very slim chance of getting away now that I sort if got away last time, and he caught on real quick, so I don't think I'll be able to get away anytime soon. After a few minutes of staring, he sighed and walked over to me. He sat on the bed, and looked at me, I stared back. Feeling awkward again I stood up, crossed my arms, and stared and my mirror closet. I could see him looking at me through the mirror.

" are you ok?" He asked, which made me go off on him,

" OH SURE! IM PERFECTLY FINE!"

I turned to look at him, anger spilling from me, whet makes him think I'm ok?

" I FEEL JUST GREAT AFTER YOU NEARLY KILLED ME AND SCARED ME LITERALLY TO DEATH!" Bad idea. I stood up quickly, making me flinch, and he charged at me, but like he was going to kill me, just in an angry way, but enough to make me flinch again, and I felt myself being thrown against the wall, and I hit it with a loud," OOF!" And a thud. I looked up scared, and he was right in my face, and eyes scared me. I shivered, and he growled. I tried to duck under his arm and get away, but I only got as far as the doer before he grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed. I twisted to see him holding the knife again, but he seemed to be struggling, then he let go of me and stood up with a sigh.

_ _. _

Bloody painter's "P.O.V"

I stared at her, looking at me fearfully. I wanted to stab her, damn she was so annoying, why should I spare the life of a girl who tried to call the cops on me?, who kept trying to run away, or, was even scared of me for that matter, was she even accepting of who I was? I doubt it!, but the way she looked at me sometimes, like she wasn't scared, until she did something rash, which would make me mad . I understand myself, im a ticking time bomb, and that why she's so scared of me probably, but?... I sighed, and stood up, I put the knife away. What could I do now? I guess I had feeling for her, but at the same time, I wanted to kill her, so, what do I do?. We stared at each other for a few seconds, then she looked away. She had a weird look, like she was scared and happy at the same time, it was probably because I hadn't killed her. I didn't know what else to do, so I left. I jumped out the window, and went to a shack In the woods that I had found when I came here. It was worn down, and was in bad shape, it creaks and groans,and when I take my victims here their screams Eco, so I can't eve kill here. But when I tried to look for another place, I almost ended up getting cought by the police. I took off my mask, ad sighed. I plopped down on the old dusty sofa. I pushed my faded-black hair out of the way. And looked at the mirror across the room, I had meant to move it, but I've been just too tired lately. My reflecting showed a young man, about 18/19 who had bags under his eyes, with dark circles too. He looked tired and confused. Just the way I felt. I looked away, not wanting to see myself anymore, and put my mask back on.


	6. someone else is in my house

Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded I a while I had some trouble but I will Ty to post more I know this USA short chapter, but more is to come so please spare with me:

Chapter 6

Helen's {P.O.V}

I work up to my door opening, I quietly listened, and heard a soft winner from my living room. I quickly put my mask back on, not wanting anyone to see May face, we other or not they were going to live, which they most likely they aren't, not for sneaking into MY house. I quietly got up, and grabbed my knife from m desk table, and I squeezed m eyes shut, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes as I heard soft footsteps, and a small voice say,"H-h-hello?" Te voice sounded familiar, how I couldn't tell, but then, as I made my way to my door, I ran into a girl, who looked very familiar too, I stood there shocked, then I ran at her, I was Vanessa, and it was a VERY bad mistake to go out wandering, and wen to be in my house! Wait?! MY HOUSE?! How the hell did she even find it?! She screamed, which knocked me out of my gaze, and I ran at her, and tackled her to the ground, anger built inside of me, how DARE she come to my shack in the woods! She must have followed me, when, I don't know, I hadn't heard her last night, Er, yesterday, I had slept all he REAST of the night AND day.


	7. just a coincidence

Chapter 7

I grasped my hand over her mouth, and glared at her, she stopped screaming and looked at me with wide eyes. " HOW DID YOU GET IT HERE?! WHY DID YOU FOLOW ME HERE?!" I screamed at her. I put my knife to her throat, and told her not to scream. She looked and me, and I shifted my weight, as I did that, she winced. I looked down to see that her Ankle was swollen and red. I quickly got off of her, and stood up."Don't Move!" I told her, she stared up at me as I moved down to examine her ankle, it was just spranged, but hadn't been rested, it had to be reasted," what did u do to yourself?" I asked" I got lost after a fight with my dad" when she said that I noticed bruises on her cheek and a black eyes, she also had bruises all over he body in multiple places,"I got upset so I ran away and started wondering the woods, they've always made me calm, but this time I just kept walking, I ended up trusting my ankle, and when I tried to make my way back I realized how far I had gon and that i wasn't going to make it back it time, so I thought If I kept going I could find shealter, ad needed up here, you live HERE?" "Yes"I answered back. My recent anger had vanished. I put the knife away, and she made a little yelp as I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her over to the couch, and plopped her down. "Sense you are here,u might as well rest up that leg, then I'll let you go, deal?" "I guess"she whispered."well you don't have any other choice, so stay there and I'll make something for us to eat" I went to the kitchen and got our a pan to make some bacon. She sighed, and laid down on the couch, easily falling asleep. I looked at her, and turned the pa off, I'll wait a little but before cooking, she looks tired.


	8. why do we have a new home?

Sorry guys for the Long wait, I know. I was at a loss for , here goes,

Chapter 8

I lay in bed, looking out the door, and her sleeping form,thinking, about her. I should probably go and take her home, but I can't seem to grasp the fact that she can't stay here, cause she can't, right? Suddenly I hear a thump, someone on the porch, I quickly stand, and tiptoe my way to Vanessa, picking her up and clamping a hand over her mouth when she wakes up. "Shh" I whisper, she nods. I take her to my room as I hear the door softly open, I lay her on the bed, and she sits up as I take my knife and wait at the door, I motion for her to lay down, she does, and acts like she's asleep. I hear a soft creek as the person walks towards me, ready to stab anyone who comes in. The dark being my only cover alone with the wall.i heard a chuckle, and something grabbed my jacket sleeve and yanked me in the door way, I swung, but hit nothing as I heard a gruff voice say,"HEY HEY! Calm down there B.P., I'm only following orders!" I turned to see a face, i flinched, I've heard stories about Jeff The Killer, but I've never seen him," Ya Ya I know, the FACE, OOOH SO SCARY! Look, I'm in a hurry so grab your girl and let get going, slendys gettin real upset with me for this!"

"What-?" I responded, before being tugged again," COME ON!" "Alright, alright, but um, she not..my girl-" "SO?! Just HURRY, UP!" Anger bubbled in my gut, but I already know not to be messing with this big killer over here, not of you want to get your intestines yanked out of you as your still breathing. So I got Vanessa, with her yelling at me the entire time until I threatened to cut her tongue out before she finally shut up. Damn she gets annoying, so many times I felt like I should of just killed her, but at the same time... Seeing her laughing, and her TEMPER! Talk about ME being a ticking time bomb!and this guy here, who the hell does he think he is?! Talking to me like that?! If Vanessa wasn't here right now I would love to have a one on one fight right here right now! Jeff the killer is a good for nothing killer, sure he's good, but I bet mostly it's because of all the dam fan-girls her gets to swoon all over him! Damn no-good, no eyelid, joker copy cat killer! "What's the point of this?!" I shouted at him," don't worry about it before I kill you and your girl despite slendys warnings!" Jeff yelled at me, I was just about to yell back a few unpleasant words to him try and make him, but then I heard Vanessa scream.i whirled around to see her pressed against a tree, looking at a monocolored clown. I was about to go to her when jeff yelled,"HEY LAUGHING JACK! Leaver her be, the bitch is with us." "EXCUSE ME?!" Vanessa shouted, now forgetting the clown and makeing her way to jeff with anger in her eyes."WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE U STUPID JOKER?!" Within seconds, Jeff's eyes flashed flat black, her grabbed her, slamming her against a tree, a knife to her , I grabbed his arm, ad threw him to the ground, anger in my eyes I grabbed my own knife when something snaked around my midsection, i tried to twist around, but I was held in place as I rose up, being twisted around, I was face-to-face with the notorious Slenderman! I stopped struggling to rip out whoevers arm was holding me, ad looked at him, then I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, jeff getting up, Vanessa staring, and Masky, a boy with a white mask with blacked-out eyes and feminine lips. Then I heard a voice, slenderman's voice, deep and menacing, yet soft, I couldn't place it."Calm Down Child! I'm just here to help you, and your friend there Vanessa, JEEEEFF! YOURE IN BIG TROUBLE!" With that jeff groaned, the looked at me, as gave a 'you're dead!' Signal, I gave him mine back." I will explain everything later, promise, but right now I have some business to take care of, so please, follow Jeff and L.J to the mansion, and bring along Vanessa, she could be useful, if not we will just let her go back home, ok?" I nodded, Slender was nicer than I thought, but I still despise Jeff, no doubt about it, anger bubbled like a volcanoe in my stomach ready to explode.

I followed them to a big mansion, every damn creepypasta was there, except me at least, for as much as I know, Vanessa stood next to me, just as awed as I was, instinctively, my hand grasped hers, and together we walked into the mansion, so many greetings, names, and creepypastas for me to process, I bet it was hard for Vanessa to comprehend to, "-and this is where you'll be staying," said Tiki-Toby, as he gave us the tour of the mansion, Jeff left to pull all his anger about us on a couple on unsuspecting, unfortunate offered for me to join, but I knew he was hoping to get me along to brawl, I didn't feel like fighting at the moment, so I declined, much to his 'disappointment'.he gave a huff and had walked out."SO, excited?" Said Toby, when I just shrugged, he looked to Vanessa, she shook her head, making her hair flip back and forth, I kind of turned me on, I looked away."it's just so...overwhelming, I think I just need some rest." Toby nodded his head agreeing, " I'll just leave you two alone." With that, Toby left. I sighed, looked over at Vanessa who was staring at me, "what now?" She said." I don't know" I answered, how was I supposed to know? This was so sudden. "I guess we'll just have to get used to this as a new life style I guess" "MmmHmm."she aswered.

~THAT NIGHT~

I woke up to slender over me bed, I quickly grabbed my knife, but the realized who it was and put it down. In a low voice, slender whispered in my head, a weird sensation, but you get used to said to me," there's something I need to talk to you about""what?"" Not here" so I stood up, and followed him, we went out-side."so, what is it?" I asked"what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's your girlfriend"

"She's not my-"

"Ya, sorry, anyways, the problem is... She's HUMAN, which means that she has two choices, 1) become an insane creepypasta killer like us, or 2) here's the down side, you can kill her. I can't erase memories, it's not what I'm camp able of, none of us here is capable of that yet. So, even if she swears never to mention it, she can either join us, or die, you both need to agree with this, the choice is yours, and I will not interfere unless you want to switch her. That's all, I'm sorry it had to be that way despite your nature you still have more rmpathy than most, so I can see why you would rather not see her go insane, either way, like I said the choice is yours,that's all."

I stood there staring, NOTHING else I can do realy?! He's right though, even though is love to see Vanessa next to me, painting in blood and killing along side me, I just could bring myself I feel ok with the thought of her killing, walking back quietly into the room, slenders words beathed into my mind.'one last thing, you have three days to decide' three days left to have here, I've already made up my mind, she's been both a bother and a distraction ever since she entered my life, it would be best just to kill her, right?.


	9. slenders reveal

Sorry guys for the Long wait, I know. I was at a loss for , here goes,

Chapter 8

I lay in bed, looking out the door, and her sleeping form,thinking, about her. I should probably go and take her home, but I can't seem to grasp the fact that she can't stay here, cause she can't, right? Suddenly I hear a thump, someone on the porch, I quickly stand, and tiptoe my way to Vanessa, picking her up and clamping a hand over her mouth when she wakes up. "Shh" I whisper, she nods. I take her to my room as I hear the door softly open, I lay her on the bed, and she sits up as I take my knife and wait at the door, I motion for her to lay down, she does, and acts like she's asleep. I hear a soft creek as the person walks towards me, ready to stab anyone who comes in. The dark being my only cover alone with the wall.i heard a chuckle, and something grabbed my jacket sleeve and yanked me in the door way, I swung, but hit nothing as I heard a gruff voice say,"HEY HEY! Calm down there B.P., I'm only following orders!" I turned to see a face, i flinched, I've heard stories about Jeff The Killer, but I've never seen him," Ya Ya I know, the FACE, OOOH SO SCARY! Look, I'm in a hurry so grab your girl and let get going, slendys gettin real upset with me for this!"

"What-?" I responded, before being tugged again," COME ON!" "Alright, alright, but um, she not..my girl-" "SO?! Just HURRY, UP!" Anger bubbled in my gut, but I already know not to be messing with this big killer over here, not of you want to get your intestines yanked out of you as your still breathing. So I got Vanessa, with her yelling at me the entire time until I threatened to cut her tongue out before she finally shut up. Damn she gets annoying, so many times I felt like I should of just killed her, but at the same time... Seeing her laughing, and her TEMPER! Talk about ME being a ticking time bomb!and this guy here, who the hell does he think he is?! Talking to me like that?! If Vanessa wasn't here right now I would love to have a one on one fight right here right now! Jeff the killer is a good for nothing killer, sure he's good, but I bet mostly it's because of all the dam fan-girls her gets to swoon all over him! Damn no-good, no eyelid, joker copy cat killer! "What's the point of this?!" I shouted at him," don't worry about it before I kill you and your girl despite slendys warnings!" Jeff yelled at me, I was just about to yell back a few unpleasant words to him try and make him, but then I heard Vanessa scream.i whirled around to see her pressed against a tree, looking at a monocolored clown. I was about to go to her when jeff yelled,"HEY LAUGHING JACK! Leaver her be, the bitch is with us." "EXCUSE ME?!" Vanessa shouted, now forgetting the clown and makeing her way to jeff with anger in her eyes."WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE U STUPID JOKER?!" Within seconds, Jeff's eyes flashed flat black, her grabbed her, slamming her against a tree, a knife to her , I grabbed his arm, ad threw him to the ground, anger in my eyes I grabbed my own knife when something snaked around my midsection, i tried to twist around, but I was held in place as I rose up, being twisted around, I was face-to-face with the notorious Slenderman! I stopped struggling to rip out whoevers arm was holding me, ad looked at him, then I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, jeff getting up, Vanessa staring, and Masky, a boy with a white mask with blacked-out eyes and feminine lips. Then I heard a voice, slenderman's voice, deep and menacing, yet soft, I couldn't place it."Calm Down Child! I'm just here to help you, and your friend there Vanessa, JEEEEFF! YOURE IN BIG TROUBLE!" With that jeff groaned, the looked at me, as gave a 'you're dead!' Signal, I gave him mine back." I will explain everything later, promise, but right now I have some business to take care of, so please, follow Jeff and L.J to the mansion, and bring along Vanessa, she could be useful, if not we will just let her go back home, ok?" I nodded, Slender was nicer than I thought, but I still despise Jeff, no doubt about it, anger bubbled like a volcanoe in my stomach ready to explode.

I followed them to a big mansion, every damn creepypasta was there, except me at least, for as much as I know, Vanessa stood next to me, just as awed as I was, instinctively, my hand grasped hers, and together we walked into the mansion, so many greetings, names, and creepypastas for me to process, I bet it was hard for Vanessa to comprehend to, "-and this is where you'll be staying," said Tiki-Toby, as he gave us the tour of the mansion, Jeff left to pull all his anger about us on a couple on unsuspecting, unfortunate offered for me to join, but I knew he was hoping to get me along to brawl, I didn't feel like fighting at the moment, so I declined, much to his 'disappointment'.he gave a huff and had walked out."SO, excited?" Said Toby, when I just shrugged, he looked to Vanessa, she shook her head, making her hair flip back and forth, I kind of turned me on, I looked away."it's just so...overwhelming, I think I just need some rest." Toby nodded his head agreeing, " I'll just leave you two alone." With that, Toby left. I sighed, looked over at Vanessa who was staring at me, "what now?" She said." I don't know" I answered, how was I supposed to know? This was so sudden. "I guess we'll just have to get used to this as a new life style I guess" "MmmHmm."she aswered.

~THAT NIGHT~

I woke up to slender over me bed, I quickly grabbed my knife, but the realized who it was and put it down. In a low voice, slender whispered in my head, a weird sensation, but you get used to said to me," there's something I need to talk to you about""what?"" Not here" so I stood up, and followed him, we went out-side."so, what is it?" I asked"what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's your girlfriend"

"She's not my-"

"Ya, sorry, anyways, the problem is... She's HUMAN, which means that she has two choices, 1) become an insane creepypasta killer like us, or 2) here's the down side, you can kill her. I can't erase memories, it's not what I'm camp able of, none of us here is capable of that yet. So, even if she swears never to mention it, she can either join us, or die, you both need to agree with this, the choice is yours, and I will not interfere unless you want to switch her. That's all, I'm sorry it had to be that way despite your nature you still have more rmpathy than most, so I can see why you would rather not see her go insane, either way, like I said the choice is yours,that's all."

I stood there staring, NOTHING else I can do realy?! He's right though, even though is love to see Vanessa next to me, painting in blood and killing along side me, I just could bring myself I feel ok with the thought of her killing, walking back quietly into the room, slenders words beathed into my mind.'one last thing, you have three days to decide' three days left to have here, I've already made up my mind, she's been both a bother and a distraction ever since she entered my life, it would be best just to kill her, right?.


	10. three more days

I look down at her sleeping form, ' _good riddance"_ I think, _she's been nothing but a distraction from my work,'_ i laugh lightly ' _im gonna paint the walls red with her blood '_ but even as i laugh, even as i imagine her face as i stick my knife in her chest, as i see the life go out of her eyes, but even as i imagine it, i don't see a fearful face, i see a face of someone who either doesn't care or expects it. I angers me, ' _how DARE she give me that face?! She thinks that just because she's not that scared of me means that she can gave me that stupid face! I'm gonna kill her even if it's the last thing i do! I will TORTURE, and END IN A WAY THAT MAKES EVERYONE ELSE LOOK LIKE CHILD'S PLAY!'_ and i laugh again low and menacing, _i'm going to listen to her scream, i'm gonna make her pay for all those people i could have killed within this time span, i'm going to have LOTS of fun with her'_ but even as i say it, i feel a slight flutter in my chest, i slight shiver in my stomach as i imagine her cut,bleeding, and mutilated body underneath me as i deliver the last and final blow, three days, i have three days to decide, before i either turn her, or kill her, Vanessa killing alongside me? Not that sound fun, but at the same time…she has such a fragile spirit.i don't think she could ever kill along side me and still be able to live with herself, but even if we go with slendy plan ,what if she goes so insane we HAVE to get rid of her, but even so, it will hurt me a lot more to see her completely insane and have to kill her, than to kill her now, if she goes completely insane like most of us here, will she still be able to go to heaven? I kind of doubt, will i do that to her? No, i can't. I Sigh.I take off my mask, and drag my hands down my face, then i look down at her again. I lean down ,and kiss her softly on the lips, before putting my mask on, and getting into bed. _No,_ i think as i fall asleep, _there's no way i can do something like that to her, i will kill her, not turn her._ And my decision is made up, i want her to die other that go insane and never be happy in heaven, how do i know she'll go there? Because she nothing like me, that why.

Three Days, just Three Days, and then, she'll be gone forever.


	11. secret pasts revealed

Chapter 10

The next morning, i woke up to Vanessa shaking me"Wake up! Came downstairs!":) she had a big smile on her face. I groaned and sat up."Don't act like you tired and you look cuter without you mask." she smirked and held it coursed through me, how dare she take my mask without me allowing it?! I Lunged for her and she dodged, hiding the mask behind her as she backed into a corner."New rule, you can't have your mask on unless you're about to kill." her eyes were both playful and serious, i didn't care, i whipped out my knife, and placed it at her throat."GIVE-IT-BACK!" She shook her head no, i reached around to grab it from her but her reached on to her tiptoes, and held it high,"Just do as i ask and i'll give it back, promise you won't have it on unless you're about to kill? For me?" I growled, and nodded once, one hard movement, but she only had three days left before i kill her,so first, i'll keep her i let her drag me down-stairs.i groaned,as everyone, and i do mean EVERYONE looked up, some stood in shock, some smiled,like stupid Jeff, and Toby and BEN just straight up laughed. Anger bubbled again like acid.I groaned, squeezed her hand hard enough to make her Jeff started to laugh hysterically, saying between fits of laughter, "HELL BP!...WHO KNEW, YOU WERE SO _WHITE_ UNDERNEATH THAT MASK!" I lunged for him, but Vanessa squeezed my hand, pulling me back and keeping me from killing him, i glared daggers at me, but she just narrowed her gaze and raised her eyebrows.I took a deep breath, calming my nerves, which was hard due to Jeff's laughter, i was just about to yank my hand out of her grasp and go slice Jeff's throat, when Slenderman's tentacle can from the hall and grabbed Jeff, throwing him across the room,Jeff growled, his stood up slowly, and looked up at Slender, his face now masked with a look of pure hatred, and the pure promise of pain, but Slender just walzed right in and grabbed Jeff again, pulling him towards him, he held Jeff firm, and looked into his eyes, "Jeff, didn't i warn you?" Jeff growled, trying to struggle out of his grasp, i tugged on her hand,"Let's go while Slender has him under control" She nodded, and i led her outside. We walked around for a bit i asked her about home, if she wanted to go back, which i asked before i even got the chance to remember that I have to kill her, but she said she didn't want to to go back."Why?" "Because, i just don't want to, my, i'm...not in the best situation at home, not so much financially, though we're getting there ,it's more, personal situations.""Like what?" "Umm, well, it's, kind of complicated.."" that's what they always say, what is it? Abuse, alcohol, drugs?,basically, abuse of any kind?" "Well ya, kind of all the above, with my dad, you ever been in that situation before?" "Ummm, private, but if you have to know, no, not so much that." "Meaning?" "End of discussion Vanessa, And not buts, you should know that by now, like i said, not so much that situation." "Oh, k, well, want to go back so i could show you my surprise?" "Huh? Oh!, ya, sure, uh, let's go." then we walked off, back to the house,back to where i found out i have to kill her ,back to the new home, back to the place where she's oblivious to the event about to unfold, when? I don't know yet, but…"Hey!,Helen?!" "HUH?! Oh, what?" "What's the matter with you, you've been so spaced out since we came here, i mean, i get it, it's hard and you don't really understand what's going on, but, you can talk to me, you know that, you can talk to me, just tell me what's going on,ok?" i looked at her, and took a deep breath, and let it out slowly let it out.I figure, it was time to tell her, right? We stopped, she looked at me with worry, that face, why should _anyone, LOOK_ at me like THAT?! I looked down ,and pinched the bridge of my nose, squeezing my eyes stopped, and placed a hand on my soulder, the demon came alive, i pushed her against a tree, "Just who do you think you are touching me _HUMAN?!_ I growl in her face, she cringes away, "What? Helen? " " SHUT UP! IM TIRED OF YOU! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE THAT FACE AT ME?! I DONT NEED YOUR SYMPATHY, I DONT NEED YOUR COMFORT! AND I DONT, NEED, YOU! No one has ever showed my stupid sympathy before, so do you go starting now, cause i dont need it, i dont _want_ it, and i especially dont need _you,_ acting as if im fragile, cuz guess what? _Youre_ the fragile one, _youre_ the one whos damaged, _youre_ the one who was bullied, sat in the corner with headphones, drawing,and then got confronted by the _SAME, DAMN ,BULLIES,_ THAT TORE UP ALL YOUR GREAT DRAWINGS, and _youre_ the one who turned a visious killer whos known as bloody painter!" tears ran down my cheeks, " AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT ELSE?!, I LIKKED MY BEST FRIEND THAT TURNED OUT TO BE THE CAOSUE OF ALL MY DISTRESS, AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" I was getting louder, screaming, my head between my hands, crouched over, yelling at the ground,"HE GOT THROWN OFF THE ROOF OF THE SCHOOL, IT WAS SO FUNNY!" I started to chuckle, that laugh hysterically, im gone by now, lost in the memory ive tried so hard to surpress, blown up, no longer able to control myself as i said everthing i needed to, yelling it out at the top of my lungs, no longer able to control myself," THE WAY HIS BODY WENT _SPLAT_ ON THE GROUND! HAHAHA, ALL THE BLOOD! I PAINT THE WALLS RED WHEN PEOPLES BLOOD! I _LOVE_ IT! AND DONT YOU FORGET THERE VANESSA, THAT IM A _KILLER_ AND THE _MOMENT_ THAT I LOSE INTEREST IN YOU, YOU'LL JUST BECOME _ANOTHER ONE_ OF MY VICTIMS!" She stared at me, eyes wide, mouth open, a look of horror on her face as she sees me crouched on the floor, exploded, tears streaming down my face at an unstoppable pace, no longer able to care, or even do anything, i just stayed there. Then she walked over, crouched down next to me, lifted my chin up so i could look at her, her face had a look of authority and determination, "Look Helen, it doesnt matter what happened to you, its in the past, what happens to me, i dont care, but you, its all right, your not used to someone caring for you and thats ok, but just, know, no matter what you do or how you do it, ill be right there, and i care for you, i, i love you Helen, and you have no bullies anymore, just, forget all that, thank you for telling me, now get up, lets go back, and cheer you up," i nodded ,and got up, a huge relief off my shoulders, i hugged her to me, she just saw me, saw my demon, and she, _helped_ me. I tilted her chin up, making her look at me." Thank you,, Vanessa." then i leaned down , and kissed her softly on the she kissed back." Im sorry" " its ok, lets just go, i want you to see the surprise."


	12. the truth that changes everything

Chapter 11

We walk back to the mansion in silence," So, whats the surprise?" i ask," Well if i told you it wouldnt be much of a surprise now would it?" she said, i rolled my came to the mansion, slender was waiting outside with masky."sorry B.P, but Jeff came become a little,..." "ya, i know, i ve seen." i smile at him, Vanessa nods next to me, Slender nods back, then hands her a key. Then she leads me inside, past the others scattered across the floor, the kitchen, doing their own went down a set of steps, leading to a hallway in the basement, damn this place sure was big. In the hallways, there were doors, she led me to a door at the end, unlocked it. It was dark inside,"what is it?" i asked, she beckoned for me to enter, my eyebrows pulled together in confusion.i entered the room, her hands reached up and covered my eyes, then i saw light trickle through her fingers."Ready?" she asked, i nodded, slightly excited, and she released my face, and i gasped. The room, on one side held all my drawings and painting ive ever done, well, all the good ones anyways, and on the other side, was a blank wall, "what-?" "Its for your paintings!one side holds your paintings Slender helped me with that one, then on this other side, " she pointed at the blank wall and empty side of the door," is for you to make more," i stared at it all in awe, "This-for me?" she nodded,"Happy birthday!:" "B-Birthday?" she nodded again, "You must of forgotten, its been a while, but Slender told me when it was, and i wanted to do something for you, so i made a deal with Slender." My gazed locked on her, then a smile went across my face, as excitement bubbled inside of me."Wow, you realy?- you did- for me?" "yep!" "but, my birthday, even i forgot it, how did you-?" " i have my own ways, and connections, so, you like it?" i stared at her for a few seconds, a smile on my face, before, grabbing her, and doing something i didn't expect even myself, i thought i would just hug her, but no, instead, i swooped her up, and kissed her, right on the lips, and she tasted so sweet, and soft, that i kissed her again, then she kissed back, and i sighed,kissing her deeper, coming up for air, we looked into eachothers eyes, and then i saw it, for a fleeting second, the opportunity for her to join us, the opportunity for us to be happy, together, then, its gone, as fast as it was there, as i snapped back into reality, and then i realized, she would not be the same, never would be if i changed her, immortal, i psychotic killing machine, not the same innocent,innocent-ish self, and her sweet and kind, caring nature, right along side her stubborn, fire-cracker then i realize, i can never be happy with her, so then i put her down, then hug her before going back to the others.

That night, i look over at her sleeping form, a genuine smile on my face, one that i havent had long enough that i cant remember, maybe ive never even had a real smile up until now, cause tight now i do, and its all because of Vanessa, but then, i think about what i have to do tonight, and my smile fades,replaced with sorrow, another emotion i dont think ive had until now, not depression, that i know ive had forever, but this is regret sorrow, that kind that i know i have to do something i dont want to, the kind where you know you have to lose something, and, i cant help the burning in my eyes. I get up, and tap her shoulder, she turns and smiles at me, "hey" she says,"Hey, wanna go for a walk?" she nods, and gets up. I put my mask back on, but then, it gets yanked from my face,"remember the new rule?" i nod, anger bubbling lightly in the pit of my stomach, as i take it back and put it down, heading out the door after her,before going back and grabbing it and hiding it for just in case.

As we walked, I noticed a sense of dread coming from her, or maybe it was me? I don't know. Suddenly Ben's words came to my mind,and I felt a new determination,"Hey, Vanessa, there's something I have to-","I know."

Huh?!" I asked" I know," she responded, "thing is, I've known this whole time." "Then why-?" "Because I want you to be happy Helen, just,Are you asking me what I want?or are you telling me what you want to do?"

"Well,um, I'm not so sure, how long.? When? Why-?"

"Slender told me,but he said that you might make the same mistake BEN did, and that I should talk to you weather or not you brought it up first, or what you decide, and thing is, I wasnt going to let that get in the way of me being happy or me making you happy." Taken aback, I subconsciously, reached for my knife hidden in my pocket."So what is it then?" Taking a gulp of air, she yelled out,"I WANT TO BE LIKE YOU HELEN!"

Vanessa's POV

I wanted to be like him, there, I said, I want to be a vicious heartless killer just like him. I stood, and so did he, surprised, I glanced down, I little movement catching my eye, as I looked down,I saw him slowly inching him hand towers the knife I knew he always kept there, hurt touched my eyes as I realized what I said didn't even care to him, he had already chosen to kill me,he wasn't even going to hear me out, then I saw it, the corner of his mask, barely noticeable, but he was reaching for it, just like the knife, and we made a promise, only being his mask when he was going to kill. Tears rimmed my eyes, and he stopped, I turned and ran, nor caring if he killed me, but I was angry, and hurt, he didn't care, as I ran, I heard his voice yell out,"VANESSA!"But I ignored him , running faster.

BPs POV

"VANESSA!" I yelled after her, as she ran away, I started to run after her when my mask feel from my coat, I picked it up, sudden realization of what she thought coursed my mind, NO! I want going to kill her, not after what she said!" I ran after Hey, picking up speed. j ran fatty, before taking a break, "Vanessa" I whispered, breathing heavily, I heard a whimper, and looked up, Vanessa has climbed a tree,and was sitting on a branch, her face was buried in the bark as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Vanessa,come down." I told her. She shook her head, and I sighed, taking out my knife, and twirling it between my fingers as I sat down, leaning against the tree. "Go away." She said, I stopped,"Why?." I asked," You were going to kill me, you don't care what i have to say, or what I want." I looked up at her," What makes you say that, of Cource I do,.!" "Then why do you have you mask and your knife?!" "You can never be too careful, belive it or not, people come here often,only to end up dead or missing, now tell me something, I have two questions for you, What makes you think you can be one of us?, and why? Give me a good enough reason you want to be like us and I'll let you,deal? Now spill." I started twirling my knife again, she took a deep breath, before slowly climbing down the tree and sitting next to me,leaning her head against the tree trunk saying,with a deep sigh,

" It's revenge." I stopped, dropping my knife,shocked, driven by the same force that drove me to insanity, and shes going through the same thing,seeking revenge! I cleared my throat, " continue." I said, she took another deep breath." I want revenge, on my parents, on every one that had ever bullied, and hurt me, but more than that, I want to kill them without feeling regret or remorseful about killing them, because I know I will, but now I have a chance to get revenge on all of them that have hurt me, especially my parents, remember I told you a little about the abuse? That it was mostly my dad? Well ya,that's one reason, the main reason, my dad has, done a lot to me, all types of abuse, mental, physical, emotional and even," she sighed, my blood started to boil, taking another deep breath,"sexual abuse." I stood up quickly,ranging, my entire body shaking with anger, my knife clenched tightly in my hand,"Stop". She said, her voice soft, making my answer melt away as I liked at her face. I nodded, taking a deep bra an to calm myself, "alright, u want to be like us, for that reason? Its a good one, but not good enough." She looked at me angrily" Its Not Just Them! I WANT REVENGE ON ALL THE BULLIES IN MY SCHOOL, I WANT TO KILL THEM ALL! THEY ALL DESERVE IT! I WANT TO KILL ALL OF THE DAMN BULLIES AND THEN, IN GOING TO KILL THE ONE WHO HAVE BEEN BULLIED, SAVE THEM AND SEND THEM TO HEVAN WHERE THEY DESERVE TO BE, SAVE THEM FROM EVERYTHING THAT I'VE EVER BEEN THROUGH, AND KILL ALL THOSE PARENTS THAT TRY TO DO THE SAME THINGS THAT MY DAD EVER DID, AND IF THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON, THEN I'LL TELL SLENDER TO CHANGE ME MYSELF,WITHOUT YOU!" She tried to run off again, but I grabbed her arm, keeping her from leaving as I brought her closer, making Her look into my eyes, as I gazed down at Her. "Its not that, I just,I'm shocked,how, you're driven by the same force, and reason I was. And I made a promise,so, you can become one of us, ok? She smiled, and nodded, "Alright, let's go see slendy". I smiled, and we walked bsck, hand in hand,and he hand felt warm, and it made my hand tingle in response, and I felt something in my chest, something I hadnt felt for as long as I could remember, I felt finally, I felt as if this whole thing would turn out alright, just like I wanted it too.


	13. the surprise

Chapter 12

Vanessa's Pov

We walked back to the mansion hand in hand, but I still could not comprehend what the hell just happened. I looked up at Helen,and he was smiling,a genuine smile,one I haven't seen, and a warm feeling spread through my chest, and I smiled up at we neared the mansion, we heard a rustling, Helen protectively pushed me behind him, which kind of rocked me off, but I ignored it as he took out his knife, and put his mask on, and our from the bushes, came a little boy, about 8 years old. He looked up at us, and flinched back, he started to scream and run away, but Helen grabbed him, and covered his mouth with one hand. I moved in front of the little boy, and looked into his eyes, "Are you lost?" he nodded, I nodded to Helen, and he let him go. The little boy dropped to the ground, and started to cry." Hey, it's ok, don't worry, we'll get you home, do you know where you live?" The little boy nodded, then shook his head, "well, is it somewhere around here?" he nodded again, "Ok, well, we'll get you home ok?," "And while we're there, you can get rid of your parents, cuz that's the first step into becoming one of us." "It it?" "Ya, there are a few steps you have to go through, and one of them killing someone you hate, which is easy, and other one, it so kill someone you're close to." "Oh, well, i don't have anyone close to me except…" "Don't worry, we'll think of something." "ok." they walked, and as they walked into town, Helen took off his mask, and took off his trench coat, looking normal, as they walked, they walked past Vanessa's house, and the little boy stopped walking."What is it, which ones your house?" the little boy gestured to vanessa's house, her blood ran cold as she looked at it, "What?" "My daddy came here to visit" "Your….daddy?" "Helen and vanessa looked at each other, then, vanessa took a deep breath, and walked up the driveway with the little boy. She opened up the door, and walked in, to see… She let go of the little boy's hand, "Daddy! The little boy screamed, running towards him." "D- uncle Michael?" The man looked up to see her, and dropped the little boy on the couch, walking over to Vanessa. "What are you doing here?" "I-uh, live here?" "You went missing, and your parents just left and went out to file a missing person's report!" "I-" She stopped as he hugged her tightly in his arms, she could feel Helen's eyes on her."Where were you?! I was worried sick!" he said,"I- um.,-" "Who's that?" He said cutting her let go, and

They both looked behind her. Helen stood there, a blank expression."Um, this- is a-" "imjust a friend, i found her walking" Helen nodded slightly to him."And you arree?" "Jeff, Jeffrey michaels, nice to meet you."Helen held out his, his coat draped over his arm, Vanessa's uncle took it, shaking , they heard a car approaching, Vanessa looked at Helen, but was already looked at her uncle, and he shrugged, she gave him a worried look, and he said, "you hit your head and couldn't remember where you were or lived, those cuts and bruises help." he winked at her, and she hugged him, she heard a car door open, and her "relieved mother" come running up the steps, and hugged her, with enough force to to stop her breathing,and it wasn't a 'i was so worried mother' hug, it was a 'once your uncles out of here you dead!' hug. "Oh! What happened?!" Her mother asked, vanessa went to open her mouth, but her uncle intervened. " i went for a walk with jack, and i saw her, she was dazed, and didn't recognize me, i wouldn't blame her, i mean, i haven't seen her in a while, she looks like she got a concussion." "she doesn't look like she had a concussion to me" her mother said, looking at her, "look at her head, she was bleeding and i had to patch her up, that's why i didn't contact you" she nodded, still not buying it, but still ok with it for now, she'll just have to wait until her uncle left, which speaking of, her father walked into the house, and after a few exchanged words,her uncle gave her a sad look, and left with jack in his arms. The door closed, and i looked and seemed as if her whole life just came crashing back to reality, and she realized, there was no escaping the wrath of her parents, more likely, her mother. Her mother turned to her, and gave her an angry look, she shrank back in fear. "So, where the hell have you been?" " i, uh, i don't know, i mean, i don't remember." *smack!* "DON LIE TO ME YOUNG LADY!" "im not lieing." *smack* "YES you are!" "FINE! WHAT IF I WAS?! YOU WOULDN'T CARE ANYWAYS! YOU'RE JUST PLAYING THE PART!" Her mother raised her eyebrows, her father looked at her with a frown, "vaness, you know your mother cares about you," "no, you don't, neither of you do, i know what shit you guys say about me when you think i'm asleep," tears sprung in her eyes as she thought about the things she hear, everthing from 'i hate your daughter', to 'she's such a little bitch, we should just get rid of her, i know _i_ wont miss her.' her parents stared at her for a few seconds, and her mother turned to her father, "alright" her father said "you think that, then we'll show you" his face changed to one of pure hatred, he went over to the desk by the door, he pulled out a gun, and pointed it at her, she froze, fear coursing through her entire body, leaving her frozen in place, time seemed to slow as she started to close her eyes, but was caught off guard as she saw movement at the corner of her eye, she heard the gun go off, and she flinched, and yelled as she saw a figure tackle her father, her mother screamed, "BASTARD!" Helen yelled, Vanessa looked at her mother, now no longer in a trance, she grabbed her mother as she tried to run away, pushing her to the pulled his knife out and stabbed the man, between each stab, her said, "DONT..YOU..EVER..HURT..HER!" He sat there, huffing as he looked down at the now dead man. Vanessa looked at him, and they made eye contact, he nodded, and she nodded back, he handed her the knife, and her mother started to cry, and beg her not to kill her, but Vanessa ignored, plunging the knife down, and stabbing her over, and over, until she stopped moving and twitching. She stood up, huffing went next to her, he pulled her into a hug, and she hugged him back, "its over" she whispered, "Hmm?" he asked," its over, they're gone, i wont have to deal with them anymore, Helen, Im free." tears formed in her eyes, and she laughed, Helen laughed along with her, "yes" he said, "you're free" "Thank you" she said into his shirt, he kissed the top of her head, "i-...I love you, vanessa" "i love you too" she said, pulling him down into a kiss. Helen sighed, "Alright, now lets get out of here" vanessa nodded.


End file.
